Nirvana Stage
Nirvana Stage is the eighth major stage of cultivation. It is also equivalent to Heavenly Symbol Master. It is divided into nine separate ranks that are named as "Yuan Nirvana Stage".Yuan spirit:【WDQK】Chapter 179 – Master of the Tomb When the cultivators who have attained at least 7th Yuan Nirvana Stage die, they are able to leave a Yuan Spirit which can retain the memory and a certain portion of cultivation power. Normally practitioners need to attain 8th Yuan Nirvana Stage in order to engender a complete Yuan Spirit. Breaking through to Nirvana stage is an extremely risky venture. If one is negligent, not only would he or she fails to break through, but one would end up self-destructing. Unless the person possesses some rare and miraculous elixir or pills, he or she can hardly survive the frightening tribulation. This is a very common matter for those practitioners who have really established a solid foundation in Cultivation. However, even though some people have prepared the necessary materials established concrete Cultivation foundation, the ordeal is still present at an average degree of risk. Furthermore, even if one successfully breakthrough to Nirvana stage, one is not safe yet. Nirvana Stage consists of nine rankings. To reach each Nirvana cultivation ranking, one must pass through a life-and-death test. If one is able to pass, then one’s strength and life expectancy would surge. However, if one fails, then one would be unable to revive oneself and can only await destructionNirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 271 – Stone Pavilion Bones One needs Nirvana Qi as well as the Nirvana Pill (cinnabar) in order to enter Nirvana Stage and also needs Nirvana Qi to advance through its ranks.Nirvana Qi:【WDQK】Chapter 292 – The Sect’s Treasure Hoard The aura of a Nirvana Stage practitioner could still be lingering around well after his or her death.Aura:【WDQK】Chapter 169 – Sudden Windfall Ranks Initial and One Yuan Nirvana Stage The Nirvana Body is the mark of the Nirvana stage elites. That kind of body is a great-deal-several times stronger than a Manifestation stage elite’s body. When facing an elite with Nirvana Body, even an all-out attack from a peak Manifestation stage elite would not do much damage.Nirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 415 – Lesser Nirvana Golden Body The first Tribulation greatly enhances the Nirvana Body. List of people at One Yuan Nirvana Stage Two Yuan Nirvana Stage When reaching second Nirvana Tribulation, one will be able to released the Nirvana Golden Body around oneself and form a barrier.Nirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 499 – Arrival of Trouble List of people at Two Yuan Nirvana Stage Three Yuan Nirvana Stage The third Nirvana Tribulation is different from the first and the second. Not only would the Nirvana Tribulation attack from within one’s body, but it would also activate the Nirvana Qi between heaven and earth and carry out an attack from the outside. By then, the internal attack and the external attack would coincide, and catch one completely off guard.Nirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 540 – Retaliate List of people at Three Yuan Nirvana Stage Four Yuan Nirvana Stage Have more Yuan Power. List of people at Four Yuan Nirvana Stage Five Yuan Nirvana Stage The Nirvana Golden Body strength will spill over and they can agglomerate it into various items. The offensive or defensive strength of these things would be extremely powerful.Nirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 602 – A Peculiar Move List of people at Five Yuan Nirvana Stage Six Yuan Nirvana Stage Have more Yuan Power. List of people at Six Yuan Nirvana Stage Seven Yuan Nirvana Stage You can start generating a Yuan Spirit. List of people at Seven Yuan Nirvana Stage Eight Yuan Nirvana Stage # Have more Yuan Power. # The Primordial Spirit starts to perfect and take form of the practitioner completely. List of people at Eight Yuan Nirvana Stage Nine Yuan Nirvana Stage *Initial Nine Yuan Nirvana Stage *Half Step Nine Yuan Nirvana Stage *Peak Nine Yuan Nirvana Stage *Advanced Nine Yuan Nirvana Stage List of people at Nine Yuan Nirvana Stage Half-Step Profound Life Stage 1) Have more Yuan Power. 2) Start to generate the "Qi of Life" at the "Dantian position" inside the body. List of people at Half-Step Profound Life Stage References Category:Index Category:Terms Category:Cultivation